


Sabriel Week - Day 2: Kummerspeck

by RiddleBlack



Series: Sabriel Week 2013 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fallen Angels, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/pseuds/RiddleBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel didn't take well to falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel Week - Day 2: Kummerspeck

**_Kummerspeck (German) - Excessive weight gain from emotional overeating_ **

Gabriel didn't take well to falling.

Perhaps we should back this story up a bit. Gabriel was quite proud of his ability to fool others and having tricked not only the Winchesters, but also his older brother into believing he was dead was a major pat on the back for his ego. He was able to return to his Trickster ways of giving dicks what they deserved and steering clear of those Winchester brothers.

However, that was before the fall.

He had been in a bar, simply enjoying  a drink, one of the few things humanity had to offer, when he felt it. He felt the pull of his grace, the power tearing away from his vessel like someone was ripping his skin from his body. He gasped for air, hand pressed against the chest of his vessel, attempting to cling desperately to his grace. The bartender headed over to him, worry etched in his features.

"Are you alright? Hey, man, are you o-" He didn't get to finish before Gabriel shot up from his seat and raced out the door of the building. He didn't know what he was thinking or where he was going; he just needed to get out of there. Everything was stifling him; the building was to cramped, his skin was too tight on his body. He struggled for breath, rushing out into the night, not even bothering to watch where he was headed.

\------

He woke up to the sound of papers fluttering and machines beeping at his sides. His eyes flicked open, looking deliriously about the room. 

_A fucking hospital_. He clamped his eyes shut and reopened them, willing the image to disappear. No, still there. The woman that stood next to his bed gave him an automatic smile when she saw him.

"Oh, you're awake. Thank goodness, you're one of the few." She sighed with relief, pushing her glasses up her nose, "Now, I'm Doctor Foset. What's your name?"

He almost said 'Loki' on impulse, but thought better of it and decided to go with his real name. "Gabriel..."

"Do you have a last name, Gabriel?" She asked carefully. He looked the woman over. It seemed like she had asked the question several times, but was always getting the same answer. Why would sh-

"Uh... Winchester," The name rolled off of his tongue before he could think about it, "What did you mean 'one of the few'?" He questioned, sitting up in the bed. He winced in pain, looking down at himself. A large cast was wrapped around his left wrist and he could feel several stitches and bandages all over his stomach. He reached a hand up and touched his temple, feeling another bandage there as well. The doctor gently pushed him back in the bed.

"Mister Winchester, please stay in bed." She said firmly. She sighed and shook her head, wiping her glasses on her sleeve. Gabriel noted the huge dark circles under her eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

\------

So it seemed he wasn't the only one that fell...

Gabriel did his best to steer clear of the other fallen angels. He didn't want to talk with them about what to do about it, who caused it, whatever. He just needed to find someone to help him reverse it. And who else to do that but the two idiots that seemed to cause every horrible supernatural thing happened to him?

He was reading over a newspaper, trying to figure out if there were any cases that the brothers may try to investigate when he saw him. Sam Winchester was heading down the street, arms loaded with plastic grocery bags. Gabriel shot up from his seat and headed silently after him. Spending months without his grace helped him develop the ability to be discreet, an skill that became quite beneficial as he followed the man to what looked to be a large sewage line. He followed in after the man, giving him a wide, fake smile when he saw him.

"Hey, Sasquatch. I'm in a bit of a jam. Help me out?

\------

The Winchesters were not initially pleased to see the (ex) archangel in their bunker. However, Castiel, who had evidently fallen as well, came in his aid, agreeing that, while Gabriel a horrible person in general ("Gee, thanks bro."), he knew significantly more about heaven and Metatron than he did and could be of assistance. So, the brothers hesitantly allowed him into their home.

As time went on and the four of them spent time investigating how to get the angels back into heaven, Gabriel began to develop... feelings. Now, for the most part, his feelings prior to arriving at the bunker had consisted of snarkiness, hatred, and just plain joy at the misery of others. But the more time he spent at the bunker, the more... human he began to feel. He saw how close Castiel was to the brothers and how much closer he was to Dean. He had figured the two had had a romantic relationship going on back when he had trapped the three of them in TV Land, but seeing them together now... Dean getting worried about Castiel going on a hunt without his grace, helping him understand more human tasks, supporting him when he grew upset and guilty over the fall of his brothers and sisters... it simply assured his previous notion.

As he noticed the relationship between his brother and the older Winchester, he also became aware of Sam. He had always found the younger hunter to be much different than his older counterpart. He always seemed to want the best for others, even if it wasn't always the best way to go. He was imperfect; he made mistakes and he was aware of it. He felt guilty for what he did in the past and, based on what he had overheard being discussed by Dean and Castiel, was willing to die if it meant that his mistakes would be rectified. Sam Winchester was certainly different from any human Gabriel had ever met and that both scared him and piqued his interest quite a bit.

\------

Gabriel did not take well to falling.

It had been six months since he arrived at the bunker and started helping the Winchesters find a way to get the angels back into heaven when he realized that it wasn't possible. He had tried to find any possible way to allow them to regain their grace, but he had come up empty handed. Upon realizing this, he gave up. He knew that he was used to living on earth, certainly, but the others? They were doomed. Those that weren't in vessels when they fell were trapped in the bodies of the dead or people in a vegetative state. They were taking the bodies of loved ones that had passed and now they were just going to head off into the world like that. Added to that, most angels had little to no knowledge of the world around them and were deemed insane if they went off saying they had fallen from heaven. They ended up being thrown into mental institutions and hospitals, doctors poking and prodding at their minds to try and figure out why they were thinking such things, despite them being the truth.

He stared tiredly up at the ceiling of the spare room he had been given by Sam and Dean. He hadn't told them the information yet, but he sensed that they were starting to realize it themselves. He sighed, pushing himself off of the bed and out the door, heading into the cold night air.

\------

He had taken it upon himself to find a comfort for the tragic realization and food seemed to be the best option in his eyes. When he had been a Trickster, he often indulged in sweets, mostly to fulfill the common attribute of the creatures. As time went on, he did develop a sweet tooth, something that stuck with him even after he fell. However, this really wasn't a good thing, as after a month of using food in such a way, he found that he couldn't fit into his clothes properly. At first, he brushed it off as the feeling of everything closing in on him that had settled in the night he fell. But the problem continued to persist to the point that he was slipping out of the bunker to buy new clothing more often than not. But he still made no point to address the problem.

At least until Sam brought it up.

Dean and Castiel were off investigating a possible witch problem in North Dakota, leaving Gabriel and Sam to themselves. The two of them were rarely left alone with one another, usually Dean and Sam being the ones to go off on hunts. Dean had decided that Castiel could use the experience and that Sam should stay behind to continue his 'angel research', as it had been named, leaving the ex-archangel with the younger of the two hunters.

He felt Sam's eyes on him as he continued to read the text he had been given. Gabriel figured that he was just making sure that he didn't cause any trouble, but when the eyes continued to bore into him, he decided to say something about it.

"What's up, Samoose?" He quipped, gaze remaining on the book in front of him. Sam coughed and Gabriel hid a smirk behind the pages when he noted the hunter's face flushing a bit at being caught.

"Are... uh... are you okay?" He asked cautiously, turning in his chair to look properly at him. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He replied, keeping his tone as nonchalant as usual, not wanting him to catch on to the truth.

"It's just..." Sam bit his lip, trying to think of a way to bring it up without pissing him off, "You haven't really been yourself."

Gabriel sat up at that, resting the book in his lap. "Meaning?"

Sam sighed in return. "Meaning... well, you haven't been messing around or going out as much and you've been eating way more sweets than you used to..."

"And?" He retorted, glaring coldly at him. The taller man heaved a sigh.

"It can't be healthy, Gabriel. You're human n- for now. Eating like that is seriously fattening and will make you sick." He pointed out.

Gabriel scoffed at the statement, getting up from his seat. "Gee, thanks, Winchester. That's a real boost to the ego, I appreciate that." He muttered sarcastically, heading for his room, only to end up being blocked by Sam's chest. He looked up to glower at him. "Move."

"No," Sam retorted, crossing his arms defiantly, "Look, this isn't good for you."

"And since when do you care about whether or not something is good for me?" He inquired.

"Since I found out that you and Cas and all of those other angels are going to be stuck as humans for the rest of their lives."

Gabriel blinked up at him before his eyes narrowed darkly. "How the hell do you know that?"

Sam pursed his lips in irritation. "You think I haven't noticed how you've practically given up on research? What other reason would you have to give up other than that?"

"You don't notice me. Castiel told you or something." He muttered, rolling his eyes and attempting to stock past Sam. He screeched to a halt when he felt himself being yanked back by his shoulder.

"What the he-"

"I do notice," Sam stated, "And this fucking self destructive behavior is ridiculous."

"And you Winchesters know all about self destructive behavior." Gabriel spat. Sam's eyes grew cold on the ex Trickster and the grip on his arm tightened.

"And look where it's gotten us."

The two stared at each other for several moments before Sam let out a tired sigh. "Gabriel, just... don't do this to yourself. You are stronger than this."

" _Was_ stronger, Sam. Not anymore," He stated, gaze falling to his feet, "I'm a human, kiddo. I'm not strong, I'm nothing special."

"Gabriel, do me a favor and shut up." Gabriel's head shot up at that.

"What?"

"You heard me," Sam replied, "Shut up. Don't say that. You are... both of those things."

Gabriel scoffed at the compliment. "Don't even fuck with me, Sasquatch."

"You are," He said firmly, "You survived running away from your family, escaping Lucifer, and being human for so long. And what? You're giving up now because it's going to be permanent?"

Gabriel remained silent as Sam continued. "It'll be fine, okay? You'll survive this. You have m- us."

"I do?" He asked cautiously. Sam gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah, of course. What? Did you think we were going to kick you out when we realized that there wasn't a way to make you guys into angels again?"

He shrugged awkwardly, eyes returning to the floor, only to have his head shoot up a moment later when he felt the hunter's lips press against his forehead.

"What was that?" He asked, more curious than offended. Sam's face flushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Is this okay?" He asked. Gabriel smiled a bit before he pushed himself on to his toes and pressed their lips together gently.

"More than okay, kiddo." Sam's grin spread across his face.

"Does this mean you'll take better care of yourself?" He asked hesitantly. He received a smirk as a reply.

"Samitch, I'll drop sweets for life if it means I can keep getting sweets like that."


End file.
